


A new beginning

by Yukia92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukia92/pseuds/Yukia92
Summary: 19 years later, when Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are to leave to Hogwarts for their first year, Draco and Harry meet again for the first time in those 19 years, and with their marriages gone south, maybe they can find a new beginning.





	

As Harry and Ginny watched the train leave, something a bit further into the crowd, Harry could see a familiar face. A face he had not seen in 19 years. The battle of Hogwarts was the last time Harry had ever seen him. They had never been friends, and Harry did not even think it possible they could ever be. Ginny nudged him in the side, when the man in question turned and looked straight into his eyes. Harry felt electrocuted. He had not felt anything quite like it before. It seemed like an eternity before either one of them could look away, and Harry did not even know who broke the contact. "Harry?" Ginny looked at him with a worried expression on her face. He smiled down on her and shook hi head with a smile. "It is nothing, Ginny. Are you taking Lily home now?" He asked, and Ginny nodded. Harry knelt down and gave Lily a big hug. "I will come and get you on Monday", he said, smiling to his daughter. "How does that sound?" Lily gave him a bright smile and jumped into his arms. He gently stroked her hair until she let go. "You take care of mummy, now, ok?" Lilly nodded in excitement. He gave Ginny a hug and watched them leave. He felt someone behind him, and turned to find himself face to face with his arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy. They had not seen each other once the last 19 years. "Harry", Draco said, offering a hand. Harry, clearly confused took it. "It has been long, Draco". The two men smiled at each other for the first time in over 20 years without any contempt.

 

"What are you doing here, Draco?" Harry looked at the drenched man at his doorstep. Draco just grunted in return, and Harry stepped aside so he could come in. He went to the bathroom and got a towel. "Merlin, you're soaking wet, here", he said, tossing Draco the towel. He mumbled a "thanks" and proceeded to dry his hair, while Harry darted to the kitchen, making some tea. When he came back, he saw Draco on his sofa, with his head leaning on the back. He looked tired, like he had not slept for a week. He put the cup before Draco, and sat down beside him. Draco slowly opened his eyes, Grey meeting green. They just looked at each other for a minute before Draco sighed and reached for the cup. "Astoria wants a divorce", he finally said. Harry did not know how to respond. He was actually quite happy that Draco were a free man, but he still felt bad for him. 2 years ago, Harry and Ginny divorced when Harry discovered his attraction for men. He was by no means gay, be he enjoyed himself with both men and women, just like Ginny now were dating a woman. He looked over at Draco, carefully putting his hand on the other mans shoulder, not sure what he should say. They had been meeting regularly the last 3 months, and had gotten to know each other well. Ginny had teased him about how much time he spent with Draco and how much he enjoyed the company. It was clear that Harry had a thing for him, but he was a married man and straight at that. He was no longer taken, but there was still a problem. He was not interested in Harry. Romantically that is. "She felt I spent too much time with you", he growled. "Said it was like i was married to you. That's just crazy, right?" Harry was surprised at the sudden outburst, and he could not no anything but blink at him. "I mean, we are good friends, but there is nothing more! I can not fathom were she got the idea. She even told me you're in love with me!" Harry choked on his tea. He coughed so hard he thought his lungs were about to come up along with the tea. "Merlin, Harry! You almost gave me a heart attack!" "So..Sorry, I was just surprised. It is not every day you get accused of being in love wit your same sex friend, is it?" For him it was. Even Hermione had caught on. Ron knew too, off course, but for some reason, he could not hide anything from his auror friend anymore. He knew everything before harry himself had time to catch on. Draco snorted. "That is true, but your reaction is too suspicious" He peered into Harry's eyes, but there was no sign of anything in those green eyes of his. Malfoy leaned in closer, observing closely, as he poked Harry's cheek, then laughed. "Relax, I'm just teasing", he said with a lazy smile which went straight through his chest. Harry just shook his head, taking another sip of his tea. "Git".

 

After several cups of tea and some fire whiskey, Draco looked at the clock. "I'll be off, then. Need to catch a hotel before their filled. There's some sort of festival this weekend, so I need to make sure I get a room". He picked up his now dry jacket when he felt Harry's hand on his arm. He turned slightly to see the look of the other man. "You do not need to waste money like that. I have a guest room you can use", he let go of Draco's arm and went back to the sofa, picking up used cups and glasses, then heading for the kitchen.  As he put the dishes in the dish washes, Draco had followed him and were leaning against the door frame. "I do not want to imp.." " You're not. It is far to quiet here when the kids are at school or with their mother. Although I like the peace, it gets too quiet sometimes", he said, interrupting Draco before he could reject his offer. Even if Harry could not get romantically involved with Draco, he sure as hell was not enjoy every minute he got to spend with him. Draco, realizing he had lost just smiled. "Thanks, mate, I'll just wait in the living room", with that, he turned and left Harry. Mate. Harry snorted to himself. He loathed the way his hear clenched when Draco had used that word. He knew there would be nothing between them, but it still hurt like hell.

 

"You lazy git! Get up, you're gonna be late for work!" Harry threw a pillow at Draco, who had no intentions as to getting up. He slowly opened an eye. "It's Sunday! Let me sleep!" Harry frowned and grabbed his phone. Shit. Draco was right. He had just woken him up, at 7 in the morning on a Sunday. He was surely gonna kill him when he woke enough to do anything. Harry mumbled something and started to leave, but before he even had turned, a strong hand had grabbed his wrist and pilled him down on the bed. He had stayed with harry for a month, and this was the first time anything like this had happened. He struggled to get himself free. His heart were going crazy in his chest. He had to get away before he did something he were going to regret. "Stop struggling", Draco whispered in his ear and Harry froze at the breath that tickled his ear. Draco shifted so he had his head on Harry's chest, and he stretched on leg over Harry's, keeping him down. This was it, Harry thought. There was no way in hell he could not hear his heart when he had his head buried in his chest. His chest raised and sank fast, he was trying is best to catch his breath, but no matter how much he tried, it was no use as long as Draco kept making circles on his forearm with his fingers. This was getting dangerous. If Draco did not let him go, he was afraid he were going to take him there and then, with no regards for the other man. He could feel Draco smile against his chest. "I knew you would make a good pillow", he mumbled into Harry's chest, which was getting tighter and tighter for every swirl Draco made on his arm. The other hand were pinned between him and Draco, so he could not stop the other man either. His breath was caught in his chest when Draco's hand left his arm to trail down his side. Draco pushed up on one elbow, looking down at Harry, who was seemingly hot and bothered. His face was most likely the same color as the gryffindoor logo, his heart pounding, his breath caught and his trousers tighter than ever. Draco brought his hand up again, making Harry shiver, and traced his lips. "Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked with an amused look in his eyes. "Tell you what?" Harry pushed the words out of his mouth. "This", Draco said letting his hand slip from Harry's lips to caress the front of his trousers. Harry gasped at his touch, the frantically shaking his head. "No way in hell! I mean, how co..ahh!" Draco squeezed a bit tighter, and Harry saw stars. He had never been touched like this before. Draco smirked at the reaction he got. Then leaning down to Harry's ear and whispering in his most seductive tone; "You really are blind, aren't you, _Harry_ " Harry's hips bucked into Draco's grip, and he was panting like an idiot. "Don't, please", he whispered, tears in his eyes. He was afraid Draco would leave, but he could not go through with this. Not when Draco was not interested in him. Draco leaned in, and inches before their lips met, he looked into Harry's eyes and said; "My Gryffindoor idiot, I see the truth of my being here has totally escaped you. The reason for my divorce is not because you're in love with me", he closed the gap a bit more. "It is because I am in love with you", his lips met Harry's in a soft, sweet kiss that tasted like vanilla. Harry groaned under the other mans touch, as he firmly stroked him through his trousers. Draco deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue over Harry's lower lip, making him part them so he could get access. They both groaned as Harry moved his foot, gracing Draco's own hardness. In an instant, clothes were gone and hands were everywhere. "Mhm... ahh!" Draco could not keep his voice down as Harry entered him. It was more than he could ever had hoped for. When he saw Harry at the train station, his heart had almost stopped. He had used all these years to forget him and the feelings he had awakened in him, but there he was. Looking as good as ever. Draco had known that he could not get away, and when their eyes had met, he knew that Harry was just as attracted to him, as he was to Harry. "Wai...I'm gonna..." Draco shuddered as he came with Harry. Harry collapsed on top of his lover. He slowly slid out and stretched out beside Draco, who was still trying to catch his breath. He pushed Draco's hair out of his eyes and planted a kiss in his temple. Draco turned to look at him and they both grinned to each other. Harry dragged Draco into his arms, giving him a loving kiss. "What am I gonna do with you?" he mumbled into Draco's hair. "You can keep me forever", the answer was.                    


End file.
